


The Situation of Master and a Detective's Mana Transfer

by IllyaTsubomi



Series: don't laugh at my 'pure words of love', okay? [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Mana Transfer, this is my first time posting smut here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyaTsubomi/pseuds/IllyaTsubomi
Summary: Needless to say, right now she’s very worried about him, especially that she does hold a special feeling for him– a feeling of love that she’s sure he’d find out sooner or later, yet one she’s sure he won’t reciprocate back, so she’s not admitting it to him at all.Yet, under that uncertain banner of like or hate, they had to do something like a pair of lovers do, in this situation.[[self-indulgent holmes x gudako mana transfer smut for smut writing practice.]]





	The Situation of Master and a Detective's Mana Transfer

“I’m sorry, what?!”

“That’s the only way out I am seeing.”

The young woman, well known as Chaldea’s last Master Fujimaru Ritsuka still can’t believe she ends up in this situation with Holmes out of all of her Servants. Who would’ve thought an enemy ambush during a Rayshift was able to disconnect them for a while from Chaldea and got them stranded and injured quite bad?

Well, she’s not injured. At least, not as bad as he is. Needless to say, right now she’s very worried about him, especially that she does hold a special feeling for him– a feeling of love that she’s sure he’d find out sooner or later, yet one she’s sure he won’t reciprocate back, so she’s not admitting it to him at all.

Yet, under that uncertain banner of like or hate, they had to do something like a pair of lovers do, in this situation.

Ritsuka’s face turns red once the realization hits her. They had to do manual mana transfer or else he, and to an extent, she too, won’t survive for another day. Servants are such a curious things that she didn’t understand much as she was just a ‘commoner’, yet she did her studies as much as understanding what a ‘manual Mana Transfer’ means.

“D…Do we have other choices?” Ritsuka gulped. “I– It’s my first time, so I— I’d rather—”

“Well, this place is quite safe. Even if you left me disappearing, I see no reason why your life should be at risk. I’m sure Miss Kyrielight would’ve found you if given time, so if you don’t want to—”

“What do you mean by that!” Ritsuka's eyes widen as she understood what that implies. Under normal conditions, she would slap him, but he’s already hurt so badly that she just couldn’t. “There’s no way I can let you disappear! It’s not worth keeping my virginity intact if I were to lose you! I’ll do it!”

She can’t even think anymore— she just doesn’t want him to leave her alone, and she hoped that feeling would radiate enough for him to understand.

Sloppy as she is, she pushed herself forward to kiss the taller man. At first, it was just a mere peckings, but as she started getting used to it, he opened his mouth slightly, pulling in her tongue as he attempted to lead her sloppy movement. Sucking on his tongue, she braces herself as she gently pushed forward, letting the two to fall gently to the surface before letting him go for the two to take a breath.

“Miss Ritsuka.”

“If we’re going to do it,” said Ritsuka, breathing heavily before leaning down to his ears. “I’d rather have you drop the ‘miss’. No calling with ‘Master’ either.”

“Understandable,  _Ritsuka_.”

The way Holmes called her name with a ragged breath turns her on in a strange way unfamiliar to her. Damn it, what did she do to deserve this? In a way, a one night stand with her crush, who happened to be the Servant form of a famous fictional detective, wasn’t what she got in mind when she signed in Chaldea. She gulped down her thoughts as she continued on.

“Uh. So…. what should I do first?”

“Let’s see…”

She’s still a virgin, anyway. And if Mashu’s fangirl knowledge she had accidentally known from when they were talking about Ritsuka’s tiny crush on this guy was correct, Holmes is kind of one— though, with his knowledge, he might know better on what should they do. Maybe.

She thought about how awkward it is for two virgins to have it all on each other just so they won’t die, but she’d rather focus on what she could do.

“I guess it’ll be better if we stripped down our clothes first, then foreplays.” calmly, Holmes suggested. “Can you help me out? That kiss restored quite little that isn’t enough for me to move carelessly.”

Ritsuka gulps before she nodded. She first stripped her own, unfastening the belt of her Chaldea uniform— up to this point she still doesn’t understand what good does it do— before she’s able to strip her shirt completely, revealing her plain white bra which she chucked down too. As embarrassed as she is, she needs to continue on as she slowly but sure unfastened his clothes before continuing on stripping her own.

She still doesn’t know what to do after the clothes were off and the two of them were naked. Sure, she did once or more watch porn or something similar, but seeing on the screen isn’t the same as experiencing it herself.

However, Ritsuka did notice that she’s getting turned on by the sight of the detective helplessly lying on the ground naked. She embraced the fact that she’s already a pervert with her own imaginations and never thought there’ll be a day when her fantasy comes to reality.

“Ritsuka, I think it’s better if we did some—”

“No need to say it; I got it, Holmes.”

However, both recognized that they’re not ready enough to get into it directly.

Taking a deep breath, she kissed him deeply once again, this time lightly teasing him by touching his cock—  her soft touch gradually grew bolder by second, once she’s getting used to it. As a few mana of his recovered by the long kiss, allowing Holmes to move, he returned the favor by caressing her back, before slowly lowering his hand to tease her clit.

Separating her lips from his to take a breath, Ritsuka let out a moan resulted from his teasing. She swore she seen Holmes smirking for a second, but his gentle touch on her breasts made Ritsuka out of focus before she could say anything about it.

Ritsuka felt her insides getting wetter by his every touch. She doesn’t really know the standard to sexual interactions— she never had one before, but she felt like she can tell he’s really good at this.

Dazed for a while, she suddenly remembered the reality of why they’re doing this, as her hand grazed the hardening member of his. If it’s just her saliva, it won’t be enough for him to recover– they had to get into it as fast as possible. Thankfully, his whisper in her ears said exactly the same thing to pull her back to what they need to do.

“I think you’re ready. Let’s not waste more time.” Holmes’ whispering made her shivers.  _They’re really going to do it_. It was an emergency situation, but regardless, it was her first time, that she was overwhelmed.

Ritsuka nodded, before raising herself a little up before slowly falling to him, letting his member entering hers. She heard of painful first times, but strangely, she didn’t feel too much pain. She wondered if it’s because of their preparation, or that she’s ignoring her pain because she liked him.

“I…Is everything in?”

“Apparently not. There’s still more of mine not inside yet.”

Ritsuka’s eyes widen as she gazed down to their joined crotch. He’s right. He’s bigger than she would’ve ever thought, and she gulps as she realized that it might be harder than she expected.

She did her best, regardless. She didn’t want him to disappear, so she hurried up. Moving fastly caused her quite of pain she didn’t notice before, that she stopped for a while as she fell to him, moaning in pain.

“S–Sorry about that—” She grabbed him into a hug, breathing heavily. “I… It’s harder and more painful than I expected.”

“I assume that’s because you’re trying to hurry it up?” Holmes raised his eyebrows. “I still have quite a mana left and I am slowly recovering. Do not worry much, I won’t disappear that fast even if you take your time.”

He really reads her just like a book. Ritsuka smiled a little.

She knew it’s just his personality, but thinking that he noticed it because he cared about her feelings made her feel better about the whole thing. She slowly takes her time to move, until the pain completely changes to pleasure.

As Ritsuka feels more pleasure, Holmes noticed he’s recovering as he’s helping her to move. Ritsuka couldn’t even control her moans once he did so– which slowly turning to her calling his name, and even more.

“I.. I love you… Holmes…”

She couldn’t even care much once those moans of his name started to be accompanied with words of love. She no longer gives it any thoughts as she’s drowning on the pleasure. His eyes widen at what he’s hearing, as he pushed in even deeper to her, making her head feels blankly white with pleasure….

Fujimaru Ritsuka couldn’t remember what happened much after that.

* * *

 

“Master! Mr. Holmes! Are you both okay—”

Mashu’s cheeks redden when she finds Holmes cuddling her napping  _Senpai_  with her clothes scattered on the ground. She immediately understands what had happened before she could’ve found them here. Putting his pointing finger to his lips, Holmes, who has worn his clothes back said in a small voice.

“Ssh. Do not worry, Miss Kyrielight. We should be fine, and it was all because of Miss Ritsuka’s hard work, which I am thankful for.”

“O…Okay…” Mashu gulped as she nodded, still with her cheeks being red. “I–I’ll help  _Senpai_  put her clothes back…”

“That would be for the best.” Holmes’ expression looked as if he was confused about something, but Mashu didn’t really want to think much about it.

She’s more worried about her Master right now. Mashu wondered what would Ritsuka feel remembering this when she woke up. Sure, Mashu knows how Ritsuka likes him, but to do it in an emergency…

She glanced a little to Holmes, who seemed like he was thinking, with his face slightly dressed in a redder shade. Mashu doesn’t know for sure the meaning of that yet, but she did hear him mumbling something along the line of ‘ _As I expected, she does…._ ‘

It wasn’t something Mashu would’ve guessed at that exact moment, but when she looked back, later on, that was the first flag of her noticing the two’s feelings were mutual— yet it was just the Master who didn’t notice…

**Author's Note:**

> To put it short; you can say I was thirsty.
> 
> Especially that Holmes' VA, Mizushima Takahiro, did quite of erotic Otome CD, and that I read a similarly themed fanfiction on pixiv. This is my first time writing something like this and I'm so embarrassed. I'm going to hide in a hole for today.


End file.
